The Events in the Life of Henry Tudor
by gilmoreintraining
Summary: My mother nearly died giving me life. She was a mere 12 years old when she married my father and he wasted no time in consummating the marriage. When my father died of the plague before my birth, my mother was but a child and left with my uncle until she had given birth to me. Who am I you ask, I am Henry Tudor.
1. Introduction

My mother nearly died giving me life. She was a mere 12 years old when she married my father and he wasted no time in consummating the marriage. When my father died of the plague before my birth, my mother was but a child and left with my uncle until she had given birth to me. Who am I you ask, I am Henry Tudor.

When I was born, no one cared what would happen to my mother, only that I was born alive and would make it through childhood. I did make it through childhood but much of the time without my mother. After I was born my grandmother had my mother again married off to another man. The only contact with my mother I had been through letters. My Uncle Jasper took care of me for most of life, including when I was exiled to France by Edward IV, a Yorkist.

My mother and I are from the Lancastrian line, in this Cousin's War. As of now, the Yorkist are in power as they put the true king, Henry VI, to death or at least that is what I have heard.

My mother has told me many times in my life that I am special and that I will one day be King of England. I love my mother but sometimes I am not sure she knows what she is talking about. In her quest to make me king, she has often gotten herself into trouble. I hope I can live up to all that she wishes for me, as from what I understand she is very unlikely to have anymore children.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: All characters are owned by Phillipa Gregory and the Starz network, as well as history. I just have a great love for the subject matter. Read and review please.

I was born the only child of Margaret Beaufort and Edmund Tudor, on 28 January 1457, at Pembroke Castle. My mother was my greatest supporter through out my life and my father well he died before I was born. The fact is I really did not know either of my parents during my childhood, only my Uncle Jasper.  
When I was young, King Henry VI was dethroned by Edward of York and my uncle was exiled, while I was sent to live with a Yorkist family, the Herberts. My mother hated the fact that I was being raised by a Yorkist family and tried to keep me with her, but was not allowed. Her new husband kept her away much of the time.  
My mother wrote me as often as she could and always told me to remember where I came from and that I was a Lancastrian. She had no doubt that I would one day be king of all England and that one day people would call her "my lady the King's Mother". I was not always sure of this, but as she was my mother I never fought her. I was always a good boy for the Herbert family and they treated me well.  
When there was a rising up of the Lancastrians because the new king's bride was not well liked by his head counselour, I was asked by the Herberts to fight with them on the Yorkist side. I could not say no, as that would be treasonous. My stepfather also fought for the Yorkist and died because of his wounds.  
My mother did all that she could to ensure that I would be safe and when the Lancastrians won the crown back, my mother and I went to the castle to see the true king. I never doubted my mother after that, but I sorely missed the Herberts, because they had raised me.  
Edward was on the run and his pregnant wife, Elizabeth Woodville, was in sanctuary with her daughters. Many said that she and her mother, Jacquetta were witches. I do not know if it is true or not but my mother seems to believe.  
It was not long until Henry was dethroned again and Elizabeth Woodville was delivered of a son. Edward was once again king of England and I was to be exiled.


	3. Chapter 2

Exile is dreadful. I have been in my own country for so little of my life I do not know how my mother can expect me to be king. Nevertheless, she keeps telling me I will one day. For now the king and queen are set to have another child. I wonder if they will have another daughter as they have had a large string of them. I have heard that my Uncle Henry VI is dead and that the York brothers, the king included, may have been the ones to kill him. I do not doubt it, as according to my Uncle Jasper, those bloody Yorkist would do anything to keep the throne. I was forced to fight against my own family and yet I am still considered a boy. My mother is married to a Yorkist and I know she hates it, though, he is quite near death after having been injured in the recent battle, perhaps, she will be able to marry a Lancastrian the next time. I know my mother does not wish to marry and I know that if she could have she would have joined a nunnery instead of having me. I also, know she loves me more than anyone else and one day when I am older and possibly, as she says, when I am king, I will help her to live as she sees fit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, I decided to skip ahead to the Battle of Bosworth. Finally, Henry is on his way out of exile. Provided he can beat King Richard III in battle.**

It is quite late, when Henry Tudor reached the shores of Wales. He and his men are heading toward Though the journey from Honfleur was only a few days, it seemed longer. They will have to march now for quite a while to get to Bosworth and there should be more men waiting with Henry's step-father, Lord Stanley, when they got there.

This battle only being the second for Henry. Unfortunately, the first time he had to fight on the side of the Yorks, which his mother did not like. This time he is supposed to be leading the forces against Richard III. He has much help from more experienced fighters, including Jasper Tudor and John de Vere, Earl of Oxford. By the grace of God they will win this war and he will be King of England. He will marry Yorkist Princess Elizabeth, and has already announced the engagement.

The trip is a long one and they will be stopping in Dale for the rest of the night and starting the rest of the trip in the morning. Henry is saddened to learn that his stepfather's nephew will not be supporting his efforts. There are rumors that Lord Stanley will wait to see who is winning the battle before choosing a side, which makes Henry feel apprehensive.

Henry's army has nearly reached the camp of Richard III. There will soon be a fight and one of them will die and one will be King of England. It is early morning on 22 August, Henry did not sleep well last night and Richard's troops can be seen from the Tudor camp, as well as the Stanley's. The fighting could go on for days and both Richard and Henry are quite stubborn, so stubborn in fact they will likely fight to the death.

The battle is getting quite out of hand, Richard himself charges at Henry, dressed in all his kingly garb, crown included. Richard unhorses William Brandon, Henry's standard bearer, and the largest man in the fleet. This cannot be a good sign. Finally, Lord Stanley has joined the fray and will assuredly make Henry, king.


End file.
